Toggle-type switches are often used in portable communications devices, for example in portable radios, cellular telephones, and other devices. The toggle-type switches are located, for example, on the sides or along the tops of the devices, and are used for example to switch between menu commands, to control volume settings, or to otherwise allow users to change or adjust features on the devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.